Wake Me
by Snowcakie
Summary: -BASED OFF VIDEO: SO ALONE- Anna Blue hand rested on the window glass pane as rain showered her window. She was waiting for his return, like he promised and she waited for hours on end just to see his blue eyes once again. Those blue eyes of his seemed to change something inside her- those blue eyes much different than Damian Dawn, that innocent smile always woken her dead soul.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have no proper explanation why I created this odd, no sensible, weird story. Just came out of the blue when I'd listened to _Anna Blue's __**So Alone**_, then, wanted to do some emotional interaction with TMNT's youngest character Michelangelo with the main emo character in the video. Yes, why Mikey is talking and being friends with this emo/goth chick? Don't have a clue, just catchy- you know? Child-like personality clashes with dark sadden persona. Oh, and this is the new series (2k12) version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles area. If you haven't seen the character in the video _**So Alone**_, then I suggest you do so before reading this- would be a better understanding.

**WARNING**_**: **_The story has implied and shows wrist cutting, an infliction of harm one's self. If you have issues with that then I suggest you either click the back button- or skip until there is no part of wrist cutting.

This story doesn't make sense, I know, but the urge to write this was pretty immense. Ps, I'm going to add that Edward Cullen knock off that I'm guessing was suppose to be Anna's 'boyfriend'- and he's a vampire =_=.

Rated T – Language, Wrist cutting, Semi-Romance.

Characters: Anna Blue, Michelangelo, Damian Dawn.

**Discaimer: I do not own TMNT (2012) nor Anna Blue, or Damian Dawn.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_My face against the window pane  
A tear for every drop of rain._

She waited. Waiting for him to return to her, blue eyes desperately searching for the one that had saved her; physically, mentally and emotionally. Hand rested upon the window glass as patters of rain have soothed her pounding heart, aching for him. Staring into the darken sky and moon misty by bitter clouds; she hoped for him to come to her rescue- save her once more.

He never came that night. He was supposed to visit her like he promised.

He broke it.

He didn't save her.

Slowly, the tears began shedding like rain.

_I am so lonely and so sad  
You're the reason that I'm feeling bad._

She was strange, an outsider and loner- someone who nobody understood, nor would take the time to understand. Her parents were too busy to care, and it's disappointing she doesn't have any siblings, or at least a pet. Wanting someone to notice, to care… no one did and yet she drowned herself in lies, full of beautiful lies. However, she had met her savior of the night; different unlike any other, just like her… a loner that would often seclude himself into mystery. His pale skin shone in the night, beautiful brown hair glistens from the moon and hypnotizing blues drawn her to him.

_I am so lonely and so sad  
Living in a dream I've never had._

They clicked together like a magnet, understanding eachother perfectly. She understood him and he understood her, together they were inseparable- like forever lovers… just like his immortality. He was a monster? Damian Dawn…? No! Never! He isn't a monster… but a confused soul and she was the one that rested it in peace.

Wait, how long have she kept thinking that? That was nearly a year ago. She's living in a dream. She thought he loved her, he told her he did; scooping her into his arms and flying into the night. She cut herself from the loneliness, letting blood flow from her arms. When he came to save her with those wonderful blue eyes staring at the luscious red, he licked his lips in hunger and a growl gurgled in his throat.

He wouldn't hurt her, he promised.

He broke it.

A vampire like Damian wouldn't break his promises, yet, he did.

_My face against the window pane  
A tear for every drop of rain_

_I'm living like already I have died  
Have died._

She crumbled to the floor and broke down, shoulders shivering as she let her dark mascara drip down her cheeks. How could he? She loved him, didn't he love her too? He promised this night would be special and she canceled everything for this night, only for nothing to come, him not showing up.

He lied.

He lied…

He freaking lied to her.

_Emptiness a present past  
A silent scream to shatter glass  
I have to go; it's time for me to fly._

He haven't came back since.

Did he love her at all? No, just an illusion, a lie she had believed all along.

Damian Dawn had shattered her into million glass pieces, a porcelain doll falling in darkness abyss until impact broke her body in many parts.

This is the broken life of Anna Blue.

How many months has it been since he disappeared? Hell, she didn't know, lost count after many scratch marks have been spreading around on her wall.

_Who will care if I'm not here?  
If suddenly I disappeared?  
No one's gonna notice it at all._

Why did he have to disappear? Is this fate? A suffering she must carry for eternity? She did not care if he was a vampire, a monster, for she loved him.

He broke her heart.

He broke her heart in tiny pieces.

…Then one night, things changed forever.

Anna wanted to die. Instead a being a typical overdoser, usual cutter as one bled to death or a noose wrapped around her bruised neck, she decided to kill herself… in the cold, harshly raining weather. She's going to prepare her death, a suffering death- wearing a thin as possible, hiding in the ally's where no one would find her cold dead body and there can she leave this cruel, heartless world.

Where she can escape her pain that came back, haunting her ten times its fold after her monstrous lover disappeared.

Oh Damian… how could you?

It's nighttime, the final time to remember her days, last time… being with her long gone lover. No one would care, no one would remember her- she has no purpose. She purposely planned this day, for it was under fifthly degrees and showered cold shards of rain in the busy city of New York.

Anna walked through the streets, alone, shivering as she found people giving pity looks upon her. How pathetic, not once has anyone generous enough offered a jacket or a thin coat, at least a tiny scarf… proves how heartless people can be. Heh, pity… well, they wouldn't pity any longer once they find a dead body, rotting in an ally. Drenched in rain with her teeth already clattering and full body shaking intensely from its cold, the girl find an empty, dark ally.

_Dying flowers in my hand  
I'm vanishing from where I stand  
It isn't yet too late to get the cure._

A murderer could be in hiding, a rapist, and many horrifying subjects that would already torture the soul-beaten girl. She hoped no one would be in hiding, for she wants a silent solitude death. Peaking over the corner, her sapphire eyes scanned.

No one, just crumbled newspapers and garbage.

Hissed when realizing her fingers had turned numb over some time ago, Anna slipped into the darkness of the ally and at its dead end, sat down and pulled out her crusty red razor.

_I am so lonely and so sad…  
You're the reason that I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad…  
Living in a dream I've never had._

Damian… you were her life, her everything, you had saved her from the depths of despair and sadness- you brought the life she never thought had in her. You made her smile and laugh, shed tears of happiness, held her in your arms tightly as she cried. You were her world.

Anna fidgeted with her razor momentarily, cross-legged, and felt tears prickling her eyes.

He'd promised on that night, that special night of their anniversary he would visit and take her to see the stars Anna could barely see at night, into the air where the clouds roam as her raven black hair whisk and flutter in her face. She would giggle and could hear quiet chuckles rumbling from his chest.

But he never came.

Anna then laughed, letting the blade graze over her arm lightly before pushing its tip harshly and penetrated the skin.

'_That's for lying to me._'

The blade ripped across her arm in a flash, blood spraying just a tad. Luckily, with the cold rain pelting already had her body frozen as her arms unconsciously shook. She winced and moved the freshly blooded blade beneath her month previous scars. Anna slashed again.

One, hoping for life.

Two, for tricking her with his looks.

Three… for breaking his promise.

These three cuts dedicated to Damian, her lover… her only lover, her world, her heart. When the day he disappeared, part of her heart disappeared too.

Cuts upon cuts, Anna grew restless as the gashes grew deeper in her arm, rain has not once ceased and droplets mixed in with her blood and tears. The rest of the cuts are for the world, her family, herself.

Dropping the blade finally, Anna rested her head onto the freezing concrete with blood oozing from her arms and all over, her body shook. Here, she lay silently in the dark ally, slowly bleeding towards her death.

''Goodbye.'' She whispered and closed her eyes, trying to lure herself in sleep as she waited patiently for her demise. Once somebody witnesses her dead body they will freak and then police will arrive on the scene… a news report about a dead body. Her family will mourn.

_I am so lonely and so sad…  
You're the reason that I'm feeling bad.  
I am so lonely and so sad…  
Living in a dream I've never had._

As the month's passes by, no one would remember her. Her breathing grew rigidity as her heart began taking slow beats, mind fading in and out of conscious as arms trembled to the rain. This was fate, it's her destiny to die alone, cold and sadden and there is nothing she could do about it. Anna Blue's life is going to end, heart broken for trusting a vampire like him- her supposedly '_savior_', but in a truths was a beautiful lie.

…Then, a miracle happened.

Someone had saved her from living forever in darkness, that… not everyone in the world is cruel hearted. He- no, _they,_ had saved her from her depression, her agony, her death, a group that had accepted her for who she was. They were different, _**very different**_, unlike any other- yes, not even Damian could compare to them… to _him_. It's a secret that she could never share, but that's okay, she wouldn't care in the world- they care for her and she cared for them. She met someone that was out of the world, one in a million through many ways… he cared for her… and she is slowly falling for him.

Could _he_ be her true savior, physically, mentally, and emotionally?

Was this fate?

.

Anna out of earshot; barely making notation of anyone- for her heart desperately in need for the blood spewing from her gashes. She couldn't hear anything, nor see anything since her eyes were closed, yet… she felt a presence.

Is it… Damian?

''Guys…'' She couldn't entirely hear, for she was fading away in the darkness. Something subsequently touched her.

''_We gotta help her Leo! Please!''_

Everything went black.

''…Grehhhm… … ..ugghh…'' Hours, days, weeks it felt before Anna consciously knew she was breathing again. Headache pounded into her skull like a hammer and she inhaled a much needed breath.

Did she die?

''Guys! She's…'' Faded out as she fluttered her eyes gradually open, unknowingly lips suppress another groan. She… she didn't die.

It's obvious. Someone had taken away her freedom, her chance of escape, way to live in blossom- with her Damian. Why, why did someone had to find her?! She wanted- no, _needed_ to die! They took that away from her! Why did God wanted to curse her life that wasn't worth living anyway? Huh?! Why dammit! The vampire was there waiting for her to transfer to eternal heaven with him and someone just _**had **_to find her on the street!

Anna hated her life.

Light suddenly shined bright from above and she squint her eyes, ''um…'' it started out slowly before finishing, ''a-are you okay?'' Green, that was all she saw… green. ''Our brother found you in an ally and-'' ''You should have left me there.'' Anna said hoarsely, tinting with distaste and… a green blob was all she saw. What's up with the green? ''Um…-''

''The girl up?'' She turned to find three other sets of green, but couldn't properly see because of the light. ''Oh… lemme' dim the light for you.'' The brightness had subsided.

Weird, green aliens with walking human legs and arms, coming towards her.

''AHHHHHHH!'' Screaming at the top of her lungs in utter most fright, she backed away from them, ''what the hell are you things?!'' She shouted in fear, heart beating rapidly; thudding harshly against her chest- lurching up her throat.

Is this hell instead?

Anna felt pain shoot from her arms and head indescribably light headed, tipping over an assumingly bed… slowly falling to the floor. Rather meeting the floor with her body, her shoulders quickly held by something firm- hands, yes; it felt like hands because of the skin… supple skin, keeping her in place. ''Be careful, you're going to open the wounds.'' The weird, alien, green thing said firmly and she just stared at him in paralyzed fear, and then swiftly turned towards the other… green people.

Mind the fact that they're aliens, why would they care for a pathetic girl like herself? Unless, they're planning to experiment and run tests on her, ''…a-a-are you aliens?'' she whimpered and the short, stocky green alien of the pack- that was wearing a red mask snorted. ''It's expected of you to think that automatically, but no, we're actually mutant turtles.'' He finished with a grin and the… mutant… in the center of the group walked closer towards her, wearing a blue mask as his blue eyes stared at her own.

Actually, they were all wearing masks. Anna then looked back at the mutant that was in front of her, wearing a purple mask and had burgundy eyes…- he seemed to be studying her bandaged arms; large three fingered hand wrapped around her small wrist and eyes analyzing every red tinged wrap. ''Our brother Mikey found you in an ally,'' snapping her attention back towards blue masked mutant that's followed by the two others, he stood tall before her. She inwardly gulped and stared at the mutants with uncertainty; many scenarios coming into mind.

They could dissect her, and then take out her organs after drinking up all her blood and fry them. The very thought made her shiver and cringe in fear.

''We're not going to hurt ya, now pipe down!'' The one with red snapped; agitation evident in his tone and made Anna's defense rise higher. ''Cool it Ralph.'' Leo commanded with a warning tone before looking back at her, ''I know it's weird and you just woken up but…'' his words faded out through her ears as she stared blankly at them all.

She didn't die, instead saved by talking turtles.

''H-hey, uh, hello?'' His green hand waved in front of her and she hissed, ''you should have left me there! You weren't supposed to save me…! I wanted to die!'' Anna shouted as tears trickled down her cheeks while the 'turtles' blinked at her in bewilderment. Shuddered she suddenly felt cold, but that's okay because she wanted to feel cold… she needed to die!

Without caring about the mutants, Anna's free hand ripped the injury wrappings in anger; leaving her gashes open to the unsanitary atmosphere. Within a matter of seconds, the turtle, which sat in face of her, snatched Anna's free hand in a strong grip; pulling it away instantly from the reopened wound as firm hands planted directly unto her shoulders, keeping her in place… only for another pair to grab her legs. ''L-let go of me, you bastards!'' She struggled effortlessly, pulling and thrashing her body mindlessly.

''Stop moving! You're going to hurt yourself even more! D-Donnie… do something!'' The pain seared through her arms like raging fire; blood seeping through the wraps when skin reopened by her thrashing. ''Okay, Ralph get me the tranquilizer I have over my desk, quickly!'' Donnie said and Ralph nodded.

''You got it. Mikey, hold Ms. Emo down.'' He said and the one wearing an orange mask nodded silently, walking towards the panicky girl and then bended down one knee as his hands wrapped around her ankles while he stared into her furious face. Slowly, the grip tightens as he smiled sadly, blue eyes searching into her sets of blues… ''W-wha? You are going to knock me out?!'' Anna's eyes widened like saucers, biting her lip harshly and Donnie frowned. ''We will if we have to.''

''L-leave me a-alone! I haven't down anything wrong…!'' Her breath hitches when she saw Ralph returning with the bottle injected needle, ''we probably are going to knock you out if you won't stay calm.''

''Why did you save me?!'' She said to Mikey with panic, blue eyes desperate to understand. His own blue blinked, surprised, as he scratched his head innocently, ''I founded you in an ally near the manhole that we use… I just couldn't leave you there, stranger or not. I mean, like, yeah you can be afraid of us… or hate us… because we're not like you, but just in general, I don't think anyone would leave a bloody cold girl in the rain unless they were that heartless.''

Heartless.

…Heart_felt_.

He saved a stranger, a girl like her, for no suitable reason… but why? ''So… you w-wanted to save me?'' Anna whispered and Mikey nodded.

Then a pinched shot from her neck, unconsciously wincing… soon everything became blurry. Slow motion appeared obviously evident in her vision; blinking a few times. ''Ral…..ph…. sh…most…. Calm!'' That's all she heard when her head tipped lopsidedly, and all went dark.

Before she entered darkness, his genuine crystal blue eyes made her heart ache.

For who?

.

Anna opened her eyes gradually, vision blurry, she squinted to get a better outlook on things. ''Hey… you're up!'' A large amount of orange came into the blur and Anna went slightly cross-eyed, blinking rapidly as she raised an eyebrow. The blur cleared, and revealed the blue-eyed, orange masked turtle; staring at her with a grin. ''I told Raph you'd wake up in a few minutes… HA! Guess I _am_ right!'' He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his hands, ''whose the smart now? **This** guy.''

She found her arms re-bandage and… now noticing her arm warmers and gloves were gone; leaving her arms bare- besides the wrappings. ''H-hey… where's my stuff? She asked, befuddled, looking around the large room quickly. ''Huh? Oh, it's on Donnie's desk.''

''Who?'' ''My brother, Donnie, the one with the purple mask…?''

''Oh.'' It was quiet once again, only noises of Mikey's feet shuffled against the floor. ''Uh… so… h-how do you feel?''

''Horrible.''

''Oh… ya still scared? We won't hurt you.'' ''I wished you haven't found me.'' Anna said simply and Mikey raised a questionable eyebrow, ''why not?'' ''I… I couldn't take it. It just overwhelms me and…'' Why is she confessing to him? A turtle- more likely, a mutant turtle… he wouldn't understand human problems nor emotions, why is she still talking? Because he asked why? Maybe he's an object she can take out her hurt, her pain, her agony than the razor blade. ''…I shouldn't be talking to you about this.'' Tears had already slipped down her cheeks before Anna knew it, unknowingly sobbing silent tears, ''…well, I'm here to listen... Uh, let me explain myself. I found you in the ally all bloody an' stuff, like- nearly _dying_ and thought someone mugged you, so I begged my brother Leo to take you here, our home, even though you could tattle on us I still wanted to bring you here since we couldn't exactly drop you off near the hospital…'' He seemed to have trailed off; shifting uncomfortably in his cross-legged position awkwardly.

''When we gotten home, Donnie took you in the infirmary and checked your arms, he told us they were self-inflicted cuts and guessed you tried to kill yourself.''

''…'' Anna stared silently at the turtle, not responding, so Mikey continued. ''And… well, it's awkward because it's the first time we saved a girl who tried to kill herself- we saw that type of 'emo' stuff on TV before: news reports, drama soap operas and blah. Oh, right! Didn't give a proper introduction. My name is Michelangelo, I'm the youngest out of the four, what's yours?'' He held his three fingered hand out to her and she stared, afterwards, a trembling hand reached out towards his. ''A-Anna.'' Breath became uneven as Michelangelo's skin connected with hers. Oddly, instead of prickly, rough skin she anticipated… soft warm skin evaporated around her small hand and she shivered. ''Anna, huh, same A letter as April.'' He mused, she couldn't help but to wonder aloud, ''whose April?'' Mikey snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly grinned, ''April's our human friend- our best friend more to say.''

''She's not afraid of you?''

''She was afraid of us at first when we rescued her but after a while she relaxed. Now that we're searching for her father that is kidnapped, we've been bonding a lot.'' ''Oh.''

''So… you wanna talk about yourself?'' Anna's eyes looked into his own with uncertainty, ''…I-I… my life isn't worth mentioning, pointless, yeah.'' ''Hm.'' He fiddled with his dagger that mysteriously appeared in his hand between his fingers and eyes still focused on the metal. Without glancing up, nonchalantly said ''is that why you want to kill yourself?" ''W-wha? N-no! I just- ah, it's not anyone business anyway.'' Stuttering Anna adverted from his baby blues, rather, staring at her twiddling thumbs that somehow preoccupied her mind. Wow, that obviously proved to be hiding something… ''I thought earlier before you got medicated you said we should have left you and no one should have found you…-''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''I don't know, just reminding what you'd said.'' The turtle shrugged innocently as he continued, ''besides, throwing your life away isn't really worth…'' Oh god, that '_you shouldn't kill yourself_' lecture. How many times have she heard it? Too many. ''And-''

''What do you know about my life? My struggles and emotions… huh? You're a freakin' _turtle_ for crying out loud!'' Anna threw her arms above her head for emphasis. Mikey's face expressed deep hurt as he pouted slightly, ''hey! In case you didn't notice we are _**mutant**_ turtles! We have feelings too you know.'' Pointing at her accusingly, he sighed ''what you just said, like, _really_ hurt.'' Guilt completely washed upon her face and she let out a loose groan. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… make you feel bad.'' Anna honestly couldn't understand why she'd apologized to the talking turtle, mean… seriously, c'mon! Why would anyone talk to this _freak_-

…She was a freak. She was weird… almost everyone avoided her. Guilt sliced through her heart deeper as the palms of her hands pressed against her cold face. ''I… it's just awkward right now and… I'm going through some things that I can't handle. Now I'm debating whether or not have I lost my mind by talking with turtles.''

''It's cool, I think April thought of us like that too- at first. Do you wanna talk about it?''

''No. No one would understand me nor would take time to listen.'' ''Then I'll listen if no one else does since I got nothing better to do.'' Mikey replied, a smile curling around his lips while Anna blinked in surprise, suddenly feeling hesitant. Michelangelo did mention he's the youngest of the four; his childish innocence shown brightly in his eyes, she wasn't so sure if she could trust him and, for a turtle, if he could understand human's hurt and emotional pain- though, he seemed to respond with human emotions, feelings; negative or positive. Anna shouldn't be talking about her problems to anyone within the matter in general… but this is a reptile she's talking about here.

''I don't know, it's complicated.''

''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' The turtle stood up to stretch, ''_ugh_! I'm gonna tell Donnie that ya' up for he came put some cream on those cuts and you'll should be ready to go!'' Mikey getting ready to leave the room as he walked away from her, ''no, wait!'' Her hand unconsciously reached out for him desperately pleading for something and he halted, twisting his head to look at her. ''Please… don't leave me here… alone.'' She whispered.

_So Alone._

.

Anna told him everything.

Everything of the recent years down to these past months- exclude that Damian's a vampire.

Anna didn't know why, she tried to control the feelings of so many emotions bottled up inside… why did she tell Mikey all this? Why? He's far too inhuman to understand, far too innocent to understand! Maybe… maybe she just wanted to tell someone, _anyone_, other than **Damian**. ''A-and I had planned to kill myself tonight, if you have not saved me.'' Tears have already shed during some time ago, so Mikey graciously brought tissues. The orange clad turtle remain silent during the explanation, only a few questions were asked.

''Woah…'' Michelangelo started slowly, biting his lip gently before he stopped; taking a quick glance at the closed door before persisting. ''That's some dark stuff to be going through, uh, I'm not exactly sure how to answer that kind of stuff.'' ''…yeah. But, it doesn't matter anymore because my life is pointless.''

''Eh… I don't think life is pointless, well, that's what my sensei always said. He would say something like: ''_Life is very special and important then ones urgency for death…''_ or was it meaning of life? Maybe it had been importance of life…'' Rubbing his underneath his chin Mikey tried to remember, but dismissed it with a shrug. ''Though I think everyone gotta have a reason to be alive or else we wouldn't be here. Not to mention why _would_ you cut yourself? It hurts, then it would leave scars…I like battle scars though! But leaving regular scars isn't good- and your cuts were deep.'' In the blues showed extreme concern when staring at her heavily bandaged arms.

''Look, I don't want to be lecture okay? I have my own reasons.''

''Just because you're hurting doesn't mean you take it out on yourself, that's why you have family and friends-'' ''then I don't have that. I don't have family or friends to depend on, no, not even my **ex**-_boyfriend_ ever since he disappeared. So what do I have left, huh? Nothing.''

''Even though you're hurting, and it feels like you're alone there_ is_ someone out there in the world who can help you and feel just the same. I go through these things too I just never tell my brothers. Like when everyone finds me nothing more than a dummy or least mature person to depend on it really makes me feel left out and alone… you know? I just want to prove Leo that I can be a leader almost like him if I really tried and sensei let me. Including many times where I sit and find myself a failure and unable to be like my brothers. Um, I'm sorry that everyone didn't listen to your problems and that your bf broke up with you… I think? But you shouldn't cut yourself up over that.''

''And why not? Nobody cared about me, everyone excluded me for unknown reasons and Damian was the only one that felt me! Now that he is gone, what do I have left? Nothing.'' ''Hm, for one thing you shouldn't really be dependent on anyone, sensei always told us that, and, probably, that's why I founded you in the ally possibly for a good reason? I mean, you said nobody listened to your issues and I volunteered. On TV those girls that would cut themselves would usually get help and this is the first time I'd met a girl who does that… Anna… it's okay to have help, you can't do this alone.'' Michelangelo twiddled his thumbs and he finished softly. ''You just… you have to ask Anna, it's really simple.''

''Why do you act as if you care so much? I barely even know you.'' Why does this freaking mutant understand about her? Huh? Why does this _**turtle**_of all things act likes he cares about her pathetic life? ''I don't know why really, I just… I don't think it'll be good idea if we sent you back only to continue to do the same thing and try to kill yourself again, I don't like it when people hurt themselves in general because there's more to life than just suffering and pain. We won't force you to stay here but it'll be nice if you'd stop hurting yourself.'' He confessed quietly while his shiny blue eyes begged into her crystalline sapphires for something.

For what?

''I know it's weird that we just met but… w-why not get help here?''

''…I… …what?'' Anna could almost choke on her own breath by his words, already stunned by his mysterious wisdom spoken through his words. So much concern, indescribable hurt and worries… f-for her? How come? Why? A stranger; unique one, appears to upset over her injuries even if he has nothing to do with her problems. Damian… he… didn't care about her, he didn't, but a stranger does.

Michelangelo does.

''…What do I have to do?'' Mikey smiled a cheerful smile, ''how about I'll introduce you to sensei and maybe he'll figure it all out, but first lemme' get my brothers, kay?''

''Hey… M-Mikey?'' ''Uh huh?'' Anna felt her heart thudding harshly against chest, yet she felt a smile forming at her lips. ''…Thank you, thank you for everything.'' She whispered; every word meant sincerely.

''Don't thank me, thank yourself for not doing this alone.''

_So Alone._

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Had to set this into a two chapter shot since I couldn't manage to fill all this in the first one. Tell me what you think of it :) and again, _**I DO NOT OWN ANNA BLUE OR DAMIAN DAWN. **_ These _**aren't **_my character's, nor have I created them… just inspiration from the video brought life into these models and love Anna Blue, she's my favorite :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Since that night, Anna befriended the turtles as well met her first human friend, April. After the purple masked turtle, Donnie gelled her wounds and rebandaged her arms, Mikey aided Anna out the laboratory into the _**lair**_, he said. His 'sensei' she have finally met, which actually was a large talking rat wearing a robe. After a semi-freak out, Mikey began calming her by explaining the rat was once human. It had been confusing but Mikey promised he'd fill her in on the details sometime soon.

First thing they brought attention why she injured herself. Anna had feelings one of the turtles would bring up the question, even when she tried to avoid the subject, except, the problem was it couldn't be avoidable because of their dire curiosity.

Did she submit to them like she have done with Michelangelo? Not entirely, nor have she explained much of the reason behind the near death she bestowed on herself. It have been a simple, ''can't handle the loneliness anymore, and no one would've cared anyway.'' Soon after, Anna was bombarded with countless of '_not true_'s and '_someone care_'s.

It's awkward nonhuman reptiles tried implanting in her mind that someone do care, which in all truths have been a lie…- she knows the truth damn well.

The red one, _Raph_, barely spoken at all, only stared at her blue orbs that's directed onto the floor; her body shifting uncomfortably. Though Anna didn't even glance at the stocky turtle yet, she felt his gaze resting upon her silently, ''ya know? If you keep cutting yourself up over heartbreak, then you'll never be happy. Why? Because it won't be good enough, the internal pain would only come back and then the urge to hurt yourself more would only last for weeks before it haunts you again. Look girlie, I don't know you or your business but your family gotta know about this before it gets to the point where you can actually **die**- yeah, I know, you wanted to die but if you're going to die then die in honor and respect; the feeling of accomplishing something, not being a coward because of sadness.''

''_Raphe-_'' ''no, wait sir, I… he… it's okay, I understand.'' Anna responded quietly and bit her lip hard.

He… he told her dying out of sadness is cowardly. He's telling her, Anna Blue, that if she died from depression, hurt, pain and wanting to escape this harsh world would be cowardly. ''…Y-yeah, I know.'' She whispered audibly as unknowingly twitching her eyes.

A coward.

Heh.

''Can we switch to another subject, please?'' Therefore, they respectfully did. Even if Anna didn't show it, she felt a tinge of agony in her heart, however, his words meant truth to them… and that she will applaud.

S_hy_, of course, trying to mingle with turtles and her best to grasp that… New York has been a place for insanity; such a _mut-a-gen… _transformed them that were regular, slow pet turtles, into talking and humanly walking, emotion complying humanoid turtles. It's really weird how that night where Anna had planned to die only to meet her best friend, her _childish_ best friend, that wasn't human nor a vampire. Actually, her best friend_**s**_. Not to mention her being adapted to abnormal things; such as understanding mutants and getting to know them.

Have she forgotten to mention they train in ninjitsu? Yes, if things could not get any more absurd after adjusting to being around aliens- uh, talking mutants.

Maybe… maybe that Damian disappeared may have been the best thing. Anna still would miss him sometimes, and would still fantasize her being in the vampire's arms with his lips upon hers; however, Michelangelo would preoccupy her depressed mind with his cheerful happy-go-lucky attitude and introduce his nunchucks.

With one vampire disappearing, look what she has in return: A girl friend that she could talk to and four other friends whom try to subside her sadness.

.

When the night Anna supposed to return home, the turtles were _determined_ to take her home with occupancy, instead of leaving her alone and drowning in the rain- including wary of the possibility of attempted suicide once more. Even their sensei, Splinter, have agreed as well and Anna can't help but to nod silently in defeat.

She still couldn't help but to wonder. ''Why are you so bent caring about me? I'm just a stranger, this isn't your fight or your struggle. You're turtles living… wherever, and I'm just a lonely girl that you've met… I-''

''Say no more, we're just couple of ninja teenagers that want to help people in New York, stranger or not. We protect people from thugs and from getting hurt, we try to help strangers from getting hurt when police aren't there, I mean, seriously Anna if it weren't for Mikey picking up the scent of blood, then you would have already been dead. Personally, if weren't found by Mikey then we would still freely save you. Listen, you don't have to get help, no one's forcing you, but it's the best decision to choose and it would make us feel better if you did, even if we're not human. Please keep in mind, we may not know your pain… but I feel bad that we can't help you from your pain. In addition, we're taking you back home…- Anna?'' Leonardo stop mid-sentence with his hands already resting on her shoulders, blue eyes alarmed of her shivering form and felt them trembling as she let loose a choked sob.

_I am so lonely and so sad. _

_You're the reason why I'm feeling bad._

_I am so lonely and so sad…_

_Living in a dream I never had… _

Damian, you never cared, just sprayed her with fake beautiful lies.

How come you've disappeared? Without a note or some notice, some sign that one day you will come back? You wouldn't die on her… never in a millions of years.

Her family never cared about her pathetic life, her absence or emotions. No one have listened to her, nor willing too. It had only taken four, mutant, green, weird talking turtle strangers to make her feel cared for… that someone in this existence mattered about her health and safety. ''…I'm sorry!'' The tears fallen like a thundershower as her lungs grew desperate for air, quickening her breath and Anna let out a choked sob, crying out her heart. ''I'm sorry about my life… it's pathetic, sorry about my doucebag boyfriend… god, this is all my _fuckin_-''

''Woah! Take it easy! It's cool, we're fine and happy that you're still not freaking out and afraid… no need to be sorry.'' The other turtles carried sorrow on their faces and hurt, Michelangelo reached out and gave Anna a genuine hug. ''It's okay, it'll be okay… we can help you… if you want.'' He said softly and she sniffled.

Michelangelo offered mostly to take her home tonight, so after minutes of begging the group finally surrendered. Instead of taking her directly home, Anna requested if he could take her to the park, ''why?'' he asked… ''I want to see the stars tonight.'' She hugged her thin scarf tightly and looked away. ''Okay… uh, sure, fine with me.''

.

''_**Eeeeeek!**_'' Anna's grip around the ninja turtle's neck grew tighter as orange clad jumped off another building. '_ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod !_' Her mind raced with fear and yet excitement as she felt gravity dissipating for a few seconds, and then jolted right after with the feeling of firm warmth captivating her lower thighs. The wind blowing in her face as she tried to swipe away locks of her partly sapphire bangs, but disregarded as Anna would be more focused of her stomach doing major belly flips and twists.

''Hope you're not afraid of heights!'' Mikey said with a laugh as he began preparing to jump off a fifteen-foot building. ''Hang on sista! We gonna do a _big_ one now!'' He exclaimed with a shit-eating grin and held her tightly in his arms, bridal style.

''Wait, _what?!_'' She screamed, heart pounding profusely in anxiety, each of his fast steps matched the thuds in her chest. Anna was hesitant to believe how fast Michelangelo had gone. ''Here we go!'' Then after bouncing in his grasp, Anna buried her face in his neck from extreme fear. Okay, never again will she say turtles are slow.

When he jumped, Anna held her breath. Her body lifted into the air; intestines, stomach, anything inside almost seemed like they were trying to upchuck out of her mouth. Butterflies swarmed inside like mad men escaping from the loony bin, the intense tingles and jitters rocked through her body as she shrieked loudly. Heck, Anna barely could feel his neck around her grasp, lower body falling down to her doom, skirt flapping wildly. And, oddly, Mikey laughed ''_woohoo_! Don'cha worry, I got'cha!'' Letting his arm wrap around her back as he lead his knee move upward.

Was this entertainment for him? Watching her scream and- …

Damian… He… Damian… used to do this, whisking her into the night as she laughed and squealed… so why not with Michelangelo? Possibly because he already proving himself reckless and uncaring? She don't know, and… should she trust him not to have her neck painfully snapped and bones shattered like glass? How can she trust him like she had trusted Damian?

Before Anna known, her body shoved painfully into the mutant's arms; affect leaving her trembling. Hair flopped in her face with eyes closed very tightly.

.

Here they are after that little ride Anna gone through; _finally_, they had made it to the park. The park was quiet and left into solitude. Anna sighed, rubbing her retrieved gloves and warmers gently she walked into the main center of the park, and found the swing set. This… this was the place where she had met Damian Dawn, and that swing she's sitting on- same swing she sat where he introduced himself to her.

The post lamp next beside the swing-set flicked its light; showing a creepy hue, but something more… maybe to her assumption, expressed loneliness? Guess it started flickering after the day Damian disappeared. Luckily, Anna didn't need to lights for the beautiful stars shined brightly in the sky, her blue eyes staring admirably.

She jumped when she heard Mikey's voice, ''…so… you like it out here?'' Turning to face the turtle, who managed to sit in the small swing himself, his eyes seemed glued to the sky. How the heck did he get here? She barely heard anything and now, Mikey's next beside her in a swing. ''Y-yeah… I do, holds a lot of memories.'' Anna mumbled, ''good memories?''

''Sorta.''

''Oh…'' It became silent before the turtle stared down at his feet. ''This is kinda my first time visiting the park.'' The turtle confessed and Anna blinked in surprise as she stared at Mikey in wonder, ''really?'' ''_duh_, you don't see any enlarged sized walking, talking turtles around here, do you?'' ''But then how did you find the park?'' ''This is my first time _at_ the park, not my first time _seeing_ the park. We got TV, jump across buildings and Donnie has wireless internet access… so I'm kind of familiar what a park looks like and- _ooh_! Look! There's that tire-swing I always wanted to try!'' Eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the sudden change of tone and pace when the curious, questioning boy- uh, turtle dramatically changed into an enthusiasm filled, hyperactive child… turtle.

She watched Mikey scrambled out of his seat towards the tire-swing- and then he stopped suddenly, nonmoving and frozen solid. ''Uh…'' He started, grabbing one of the chains in speculation, eyes glancing back at Anna's… ''h-how do you get on?'' ''huh?'' Couldn't help but to raise both eyes in surprise.

Awkwardly, consider this the first time anyone has asked her to teach something. ''Uh…'' Even she could not help but to stumble at the lips from the unsuspecting question, ''like, I know that people get on and they swing around but like… _how do you get on_? Do you sit on the edge here?'' ''Um, I don't think-'' ''I think I got it! W-woah! _Oof!_'' Apparently, Anna tried to warn that his theory wasn't going to work, but the turtle falling of the edge is pretty funny. Without realizing, Anna giggled at the tactic as she stood up and went to the fallen turtle.

''Need help?''

''Nah, I'm fine, don't wanna hurt your arms.'' He said, standing up before her while dusting off his arms. ''Now can you _pleeease_ show me how to get on? Please please please _pweeeeease?_'' ''O-okay, just relax.'' It felt weird trying to teach him how to sit on a tire-swing, almost like teaching a child to ride a bike for the first time, and how quickly she felt comfortable doing so. ''You put one foot inside the hole, and then the other right after.'' Obedient yet slowly, Michelangelo tried to follow steps with one left lowering into the hole… then he looked up at her. ''Uh, then how do I get the other one in?''

''Just sit on the tire and put the other one inside.''

''Hmm… Hey! I got it!'' He managed to have both of his feet inside the hole. ''Look! Haha! I'm inside now!'' ''That's great.'' Anna can't help but to smile at his childish grin. The orange clad turtle sat on its edge and awed as his feet dangled in the air, ''dude, this is so _**rad**_! Like, my feet totally _not_ touchin' the ground and I'm taller than the tire-swing! That is _so cool_. Now how do I…-''

''Here.'' The chains gripped in her tiny hands, Anna tugged with her body moving backwards. ''Wait! Ya gonna hurt your arms-'' ''I'm not going to pull much, trust me.'' …Trust her? Where did she come up with that?

Letting go the tire-swing moved vertically, which Mikey gasped loudly, ''oh _shell_ dude! This is awesome and _so_ fun! You gotta get on!'' He exclaimed, and without much heeded warning, thrust his hand near her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Unconsciously, Anna shrieked by the unexpecting action when her body pressed against the turtle's shell ''y-you didn't have to do that…'' She mumbled, ''I know. Now come on in!'' Silently she moved inside the hole.

With Michelangelo's child-like zeal, it pushes away sorrowful thoughts that lurk inside her dark mind. For his innocent heart and soul that expressed brightly in his crystal blue eyes, Anna felt guilty for unknown reasons… maybe because… maybe because she's not so innocent for her innocence been stripped away long time ago.

Sometimes, she envies that. Anna wished she could stay ignorant to the world's hurt, pain, that life is nothing more than blissful heaven and sad things would disappear instantaneously.

However, it doesn't work that way.

''Ann? You there?''

''Excuse me?''

''Ann… you know? _Ann_, Annie, A… kind of like pun names.'' Anna already sitting on the opposite side of the tire-swing, stared at him, ''you don't mind do you? Hope not because I got the loads of good names to give!'' ''No, I don't mind, I guess.'' Now thinking about it… Damian never nicknamed her anything at all. ''Sweet! I have some cool names in my head right now and I wanna know what you think about them.'' The swing gradually swung at its pace as Mikey moved his body, forcing them swinging horizontally.

Anna smiled.

_**Three Months Later…**_

.

Her life changed since then.

That night, Michelangelo gave her the moment of a blissful, regular teenage life that she didn't exactly experienced. Once he gained knowledge of utilizing to tire, the turtle went on a spinning frenzy rage- not that Anna mind in all truths; actually, she enjoyed it to the fullest. Even though the world kept spinning and transformed into a blur, her eyes only focused on his twinkling ones that were staring right back at her own.

_They would sit on the titter-totter silently, smiles on their faces- mostly Anna's… since Mikey's weight is apparently heavy, decided to be gentle when sitting._

_Anna would sit on the swing and laugh as Mikey pushed her in the air._

_They sat on the tire swing together, and Mikey twirled the tire into circles._

_She'd squeal in pleasure and delight, letting her hair whisk across her face._

''_**Faster Mikey! Faster!**__'' And so he complied with a grin._

They've been doing this for quite some time since that night- maybe once every two weeks. Why? She don't know, but never want it to stop.

_My face against the windowpane._

_A tear for every drop of rain…_

Now she is waiting for Michelangelo to return, he promised.

She accepted it as a special occasion, canceling anything that had been planned for tonight… just like she did for Damian. She sat in her room all day- waiting for hours on end, waiting for the night the turtle would come for her. Anna couldn't understand what about Michelangelo that attracted her, possibly the light of his persona clashing with her sadden dark- or maybe… maybe he do things that make her smile more frequently. Not just him, but his brothers too have their qualities that she admire as they make her feel special.

Personally, Anna never thought she would be interested in happy-go-lucky, giddy type of personalities for they can't understand her dark emotions like…- nevermind. Besides, how can a human being like herself be attracted to…_turtles?_ Her conscious mind berated her many times of such, yet her heart aches… aching for…- …anyway, they seem to appear human; talk, walk, eat and have emotions as one so what's the difference? Their skin color and that they do ninja-nerd training, not that she really mind. Maybe that's why she have these feels for the turtle, because he _**is**_ human, but in unique body.

They're actually attractive in their own way.

Anna sighed as her hand rested upon the glass window, eyes scanning the buildings and the busy streets below her. Sanity flew out the window long time ago when she had met Damian- but that doesn't matter anymore now, what's important is for Mikey to return to her.

He promised her that he and his brothers would teach her (including April) simplistic defense training after spying on some… robot, _brain thingy_ android- she forgotten the name of what it was, before visiting her. Eagerly, she felt excited… it has been a long time feeling the emotions of excitement.

Nevertheless, how does she know if he would keep his promise? That he won't disappear like Damian?

That what made her heart pound if agony and anxiety. Anna's hand clenched her shirt tightly and afterwards, harshly bit her lip. What makes Michelangelo so different compare to Damian Dawn? Her faded monster lover that had kept her safe and warm? That protected her?

Blue eyes glanced at the clock over at the wall; **8:59 PM**. She frowned and closed her eyes, '_He told me he'll be around 9:00… he promised,'_ Mikey told her to trust him and right now, she's putting all the trust that she once poured to Damian to the turtle. Within these three months, what made him stand out that wasn't the same as the vampire?

He made her not think about the world's pain.

He clouded her agony inside her heart with his golden soul.

He distracted her negative nostalgia with his cheerful, innocent presence.

He gave Anna hope with his positive attitude, and she admired that.

He actually thought that lip stud of hers was _**radical**_, and gave him an inspiration to get one himself (in which Anna heartedly advised not to).

His sparkling blue eyes were the twinkling stars, guiding her from the darkness into light.

He would make corny jokes just to make her feel better.

He reminds Donnie constantly to check her arms, or else he would.

He introduced her to his wonderful, unique brothers and April who given Anna love.

He became a good friend, possibly best friend.

He's someone that will listen to her.

He… He distracted her from Damian, her previous love… and now she's wondering if she's falling for… him…

That… what made Michelangelo stand out.

What did Damian have?

_I am so lonely and so sad…_

_You're the reason why I'm feeling bad._

_I am so lonely and so sad…_

_Living in a dream I never had._

These three months Anna Blue won't regret, for he had slowly changed her into a more peaceful, happy, _**normal**_ girl. Her depression has subsided, and instead of thinking how the world hurted her, her family… _Damian_, all she could think of is that orange, short, naïve blue-eyed turtle that she's beginning to enjoy.

…

….What if… what if he… breaks his promise? What if he don't come, like Damian, and would disappear forever?

Anna squeezed her eyes shut when she felt tears threatening to fall. ''I… I'm going to trust you… Michelangelo.'' Everytime she said or thought his name, her heart would skip a beat… and for odd reasons would keep thinking of a Greek person. She haven't cutted since that night, and when she tried… Mikey went berserk as his eyes glistened tears, hurt evident in his eyes- then he forced her to promise not to cut herself anymore as he went to consult his medical, nerdy brother.

She has kept that promise… but _why_? She doesn't even know herself.

Michelangelo may be reckless, immature, daring, and not _entirely_ trustworthy (objects, more likely), wild and… hyperactive, but through these past three months Anna does know one thing. He knows to keep an emotional promise, and he will listen to her problems.

Peaking at the clock with one open eye, her heart dropped.

_**9:00PM.**_

Anna then looked back at the window, eyes widening in horror. Mikey… he… he haven't shown up. He… he… he broke his promise.

She knew she shouldn't have trusted him! How can she constantly be so _**stupid **_and dumb! _**GODDAMMIT**_!

Angry tears ushered from Anna's eyes as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Why did she believe him? What made her trust that green, ugly bastard who just used her for his own gain! Yet, she blindly trusted him! A _freak_, a pathetic asshole that used her to rubbed his stupid brothers in their faces that he mingled with a naïve, heartbroken, suicidal human girl. "I _**trusted **_you…! I completely putted my soul in your hands to help mingle and heal the wounds. You lied to me! You promised!'' Anna punched the window in anger and hissed when her knuckles cracked…and then slowly, once again she crumbled to the floor in agony.

Spine shivering with choked sobs, Anna held her face completely in her quaking hands.

Why…? Why did he do this to her? Why is all this happening? All she wanted was someone to care! Damian did this… now Mikey?! She… she was falling for hi-

_**Tap tap tap! **_

Anna looked up in confusion, her tears ruining her mascara makeup as she creased her brows. What was that noise-

_**Tap tap tap.**_

She jolted when she heard the sound once again. That noise wasn't anywhere in the room… but sound like it was outside. Turning around, Anna gasped and her hand went towards her trembling lips.

There, Michelangelo grinned as he waved his three-finger hand, then his grin to completely vanish when he witness the mascara running down her pale cheeks. Those adoring blue eyes told many things: _**What happened that made you upset?**_ Was one of them. Quickly she rushed to the window and unlatched the lock, pushing the window open… ''h-hey Ann, what's the- _eep_!'' He didn't have time to finish when Anna snatched his wrist and pulled him directly off the rail, into her arms. Body falling in her grasps, they fell to the floor, luckily, his body weight not upon hers for he could crush her. Then, she held Mikey tightly almost as if she let go… then he would disappear.

Burying her face in his neck, Anna cried.

Damian broke the promise, Michelangelo didn't.

He kept it, when she thought he used her just like Damian did.

Except he didn't. ''Woah! Ann you need to calm down! _Relax!_'' Mikey said, rubbing her back smoothly. ''I-I *sniff* tho-ought… y-you le-eft m-me…'' Her words choppy and misunderstanding, yet the turtle understood perfectly. ''Leave you? Why? I don't have reason to... you're my _friend_, I don't leave friends.'' She finally opened her blue eyes to meet his different sets of blues and stared in his emotions of compassion, she can possibly melt inside them. ''You are okay now? You wanna tell me wassup?'' His finger pressuring circles in her back, making her melt as she inhaled a shaky breath.

''I thought you… broke your promise, I thought you won't come and that… you were using me.''

''_Using you_?'' He asked in surprise and she nodded slowly, ''okay Anna, I might be somewhat stupid and probably might be the least person to trust with stuff, but one thing Michelangelo _**don't**_ do is use people. What made you come up with _tha_-… oh…'' The realization dawned on Mikey as he frowned, ''you thought I was going to ditch you like that boyfriend of yours… weren't you?''

''Y-yeah.''

''Well, one thing in mind is I don't. Besides, I have another great friend to rely on that's not April! And that's cool because you're interesting, not saying that April's not… because when she…'' He seemed to be rambling off his mouth about April kicking the Foot Ninja butt or something like that, though Anna saw past his words.

Mikey kept her promise, he didn't use her… his heart of gold showed brightly in his eyes.

Damian… didn't.

''And that was totally awesom-…_mmhp!_'' Anna's lips smacked against his feverishly, however gently when soft flesh meshed against her supple pink lips. To her greatest surprise, his lips felt warm and fleshy- just like his skin, just like a human, it didn't feel so scaly or slimly like she expected. He tensed immediately, hands frozen with his movements all together. Mikey considered being the youngest of brothers… wouldn't that make him the most naïve about this? Right? It obviously showed through these pasts' months, so does this mean he won't approve?

Anna pulled away, their lips created a soft smacking sound as their cheeks burned, yes; she saw even Mikey's cheeks shaded with red.

She stared at his shocked blue eyes, watching the orbs collect fragments and gather information of what just happened. First the shock melted away into confusion, and then… _aggravation_? Suddenly Anna looked away, not urgent to meet his gaze. ''…I… I… I-I'm sorry-''

''Why did you do that?''

''I-I don't know. I'm sorry,''

''Dude, one thing you should have done was to let me know. I mean, like, the guys would always let the girls know by something! I've seen all that on Tv or in the comic books! That's not how you're supposed to do it… '' The turtle folded his arms with a frustrated pout marked on his lips, looking away, upset. Anna turned her gaze from the floor back at Mikey, utterly confused. She sincerely thought Michelangelo would reject her, be upset that she invaded his privacy… but he's upset because… she's doing it _wrong_?

''Then how do I do it right?'' ''H-huh?'' ''I said, how do I do it right then?''

''Uh… I really don't know.'' Mikey scratched his head, shrugging as he smiled, ''but, that was my first kiss that you'd just stolen, so can we do this again? I wasn't prepared.''

''You don't mind?''

''Nah, not really, your breath doesn't stink.'' ''…'' Anna chuckled as she moved closer towards his lips. Michelangelo sat prepared as he puckered his lips lightly. Slowly their lips connected as Anna closed her eyes and melted in his kiss. He didn't seem an expert; lips trembling and tried to press against her moving ones. Rubbing her back, the turtle giggled quietly as her own hands wrapped against his neck.

Gentle, sweet, innocent… so _unlike_ Damian.

Michelangelo had saved her emotionally, physically and spiritually.

_I am so lonely and so sad. _

_You're the reason why I'm feeling bad._

_I am so lonely and so sad. _

_Living in a dream I never had. _

Anna Blue is living the dream, and her marvelous dream has become a reality, a very weird reality.

_**Wake me with your kiss. **_

**END. **


End file.
